Changing of Tides
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Bellatrix is going to do everything in her power to accomplish her dreams, even if it means questioning the pureblood society openly. Very AU, set during the mid 1960's.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_ _: This story was written for The Houses Competition Year 3. Very AU, set in the mid 1960's._**

 _ **House: Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Year: 7**_

 _ **Category: Additional**_

 _ **Prompt: Following a Dream**_

 _ **Word count: 1197**_

* * *

She stared long at her own reflection in the mirror, and couldn't help but feel the warmth of pride spreading through her veins. She peered at herself in the mirror, instead, a woman glanced back. A woman who had the potential to do anything she wanted, to lead her life in her own way, to have power to change, if only she was given a chance.

Bellatrix gazed longingly in the Mirror of Erised, at her few years older self, just like the one she always dreamt off- independent, powerful yet graceful and courageous. At that moment, all her doubts disappeared. She knew that she would have to work very hard to achieve her goals, would have to face a lot of unjustified discrimination but the Black girl was not ready to give up on her dreams.

 _Always follow your dreams, dear Bella, always. And don't be afraid to pay the price for them, even if people laugh at you, because these dreams define you. They are yours to cherish, yours to take care of, and yours to bring them to life. Only yours._

Those were the words her grandmother had last spoken to Bella, and those were the words she kept close to her heart. With a final glance at the mirror, she turned away, swiftly making her way towards the dungeons. An idea sparked in her brilliant mind, and Bella was hell-bent to make it work.

* * *

The chatter in the Great Hall during breakfast the next day was usual. Everyone was immersed in their own little worlds, some drowning in coffee to make their sleepiness vanish, others looking forward to the day's events.

The chatter, however, stopped as soon as a figure stood in the doorway. Narcissa, who was sitting beside her sister, Andromeda, choked on her pumpkin juice quite violently, when she saw the state of her other sister.

There was Bellatrix, wearing pants and hair all loose instead of tied up! Was Bella out if her mind? If mother saw her in this horrid dress-up, she would be enraged, she would throw a fit, and Druella Black wasn't someone to be crossed with. Her sister, it seemed, wasn't concerned about her life.

"What is all this, Bella?" Narcissa demanded as soon as she took a seat across from her.

"Good morning to you too, Cissy. Wonderful morning it is, isn't it?" Bella's voice was too cheerful according to the crime she had done.

"Don't change the topic!" Narcissa chided, though being the youngest, she was the most rational thinker out of the three.

"What are you wearing Bellatrix?" This time, Heir Lestrange's stern voice interrupted their conversation.

"I'm wearing dress pants, I don't see what the fuss is all about?"

"Pureblood witches aren't allowed to either wear anything except dresses or let their hair down. Your hair is only meant to be touched or seen by your intended one, so why is it on a display like a stupid painting?" Rodolphus was fuming with anger, his face turning to brilliant shades of red.

"Why?" Bella asked in the simplest of words.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My question is, why are women of our society only allowed to wear dresses? Why are we not allowed to cut our hair, or let them down in public? Why is it expected from all women to sit at home and look after the household? The question is simple, WHY?" From the tone she was using, Narcissa was sure that her sister wasn't backing down and if Heir Lestrange told this to his parents, Bella would be in immense trouble. She had to do something, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Andromeda was surprised that her sister had finally taken such a step. They had always known that Bellatrix was the most stubborn out of them, but the actual courage to voice her opinions was a much-needed change. So sheet her sister talk whilst she took care of the other one.

"Don't you dare stop Bella at this moment, Cissy. She is doing what is right!" Andi whispered quietly.

Bellatrix for her own part realised the attention they had attracted, the whole Great Hall was eerily silent and everyone was desperately waiting to see what will happen next. The silence was better than being laughed at, Bella thought.

 _Don't be afraid, even if people laugh at you!_

With those wise words in her mind, Bella took a deep breath and stood up on the Slytherin dining table, demanding attention.

"Pureblood society is prejudiced." There were several gasps, mostly from her own house and Rodolphus looked murderous.

"It encourages girls to complete their education, to compete for the highest grades, yet doesn't allow them to work after marriage. Our society is prejudiced because the status of a woman is based upon the income of her husband and not her personality. It is hypocritical, where it allows only men to have their own opinions, to have the right to vote, to have the highest say in what happens in the house when it is a woman who runs the household.

"We, girls, are taught from a very young age to talk properly, eat properly, dress properly, learn every chore because you'll have your own house to run someday. We, girls, are taught to suppress all our dreams for the sake of a man we don't even know.

"So my question to you all is simple, why?

"Why do we allow such discrimination? Why are only women giving up the dreams they once wanted to live? Why am I not allowed to work after marriage, to become a lawyer and help others? Why is it assumed that my to-be husband isn't capable of taking over the household duties?"

Bellatrix huffed a breath after ending her speech, she hadn't wanted to get emotional, she just wanted to stir an awakening.

"My point is, that us- _**girls**_ are an integral part of the human race. We have the same rights as men do. Wehave the right to think, the right to voice our opinions, the right to dream and the right to chase those dreams. It is time for us- _**girls, to change the course of tides."**_

Andromeda released her hold on Narcissa's shoulder, giving her the freedom to speak, but, as expected, no words came out.

"Bellatrix, if you don't step down right this instance and stop with this insolence, consider our engagement over." Rodolphus gave her an ultimatum, but Bella's stance didn't falter in the slightest. With a huff of disgust, he left the hall, with his friends right behind him.

 _Don't be afraid to pay the price! Don't lose hope in your dreams!_

There was a sound of applause and her attention immediately turned towards the head table, where Dumbledore stood, proud of the stand she had taken. She had never liked the headmaster before, nor had ever talked to him, so the gesture was obviously unexpectedly surprising. The Gryffindors' soon joined the headmaster, followed by the Ravens and the Puffs.

He raised his glass for a toast,

"To following your dreams!"

"To following your dreams!" everyone cheered in reply.

 _Always follow your dreams, dear Bella, always!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Written for the Golden Snitch Forum - Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge. I do not own Harry Potter, It solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

 **Prompt: Write about the Black Sisters**

 **Word Count: 1000**

* * *

Bellatrix stood in front of her grandfather - _straight and unflinching_. There was no fear in her eyes, no nervousness in the stance of her body; she was perfectly cool and composed, much in _contrast_ to her mother's furious expression. Apparently, Heir Lestrange _didn't_ like it one bit that his fiance was far too ambitious than he could ever be, and that Bella _gave_ more importance to her dream of becoming a bureaucrat rather than wanting to be a simple house-wife like all other women. So, after her little stunt in the Great Hall, he'd been really quick to send an owl to his parents and inform them about her _disrespectful and deplorable behaviour_. That reason was enough for an emergency family meeting to be called, and let Bellatrix know the consequences of her actions.

So here she stood, in her grandfather's office, with Narcissa and Andromeda standing on either side for support, and her mother glaring at her as if she was an abomination.

"You are perfectly aware of what you've done, Bella," Arcturus spoke; each word cautious, because he was actually quite _curious_ as to why his granddaughter took such a step.

"I am, grandfather," the eldest of the sisters spoke, and the hold of Narcissa's hand in her tightened. The youngest was absolutely _terrified_ as if to what punishment her sister would have to endure for her reckless behaviour.

"No, you aren't!" Druella Black's voice echoed in the silent room. "If you had been, you wouldn't have pulled out a stunt like that. _Wearing your hair down_ in front of everyone, being reckless and _provoking others_ , just what were you thinking! I didn't teach any of you such disgraceful things."

"Bella did nothing wrong, mother." Andromeda stood up fiercely to her sister's aid. "Every word she said was right, and I think you should be proud of her rather than acting discouraging."

"How dare you talk back to me?" Druella bellowed and took a threatening step on Andromeda's direction, but Bella beat her and pulled both her sisters behind her protectively.

"You won't take another step forward, mother. I _won't_ back down this time and let you have your way with my sisters." Bella spoke in a calm voice, which somehow pushed her mother more to the edge.

"Stand down, Druella. This isn't about you and your daughter right now. The issue is between Bellatrix and her family head." Arcturus' firm tone was enough to make Druella pull back.

"Bellatrix Black, I want to exactly know as to what you were thinking, because apparently your 'little speech' was inappropriate according to Heir Lestrange." He said, leaning back in his chair, and his brows furrowed in seriousness.

"The motive behind my actions was only to _show_ my discouragement towards the way our society views the role of women. By letting my hair down, I wanted _to rebel_ on how a woman is _supposed_ to look prim and proper at every moment. The motive, however, wasn't to disrespect anyone." Bellatrix said with a deep breath. She knew the path she chose to walk upon was extremely difficult, but she certainly wasn't backing down. She wasn't doing it only for herself, but also for Andromeda, Narcissa, and every other girl who was forced to forget about her dreams in the name of marriage and family.

"But Heir Lestrange said that you insulted him in front of everyone, and didn't even acknowledge his presence," Arcturus said confusedly.

"He's lying, grandfather." Narcissa's enraged voice burst out. "He was very rude and even _threatened_ Bella. We were all there, grandfather, and heard everything she said. Bella never disrespected Heir Lestrange." Narcissa may not have been wholly approving of Bella's ambitious plans, but it _didn't_ mean she was letting her sister stand alone. She looked at both her sisters and got an encouraging nod from them.

"Look at what you've done, Bella! Provoking your sisters against their own mother, and now teaching them how to lie. If you aren't going to act properly and apologise to Heir Lestrange, young lady, I won't allow you back in my house." Druella said, ignoring the furious look on Arcturus' face. But before the Head of House could speak anything, the other two Blacks beat him to it.

"If you want Bella to leave, then Cissa and I would gladly join her," Andromeda spoke with fierce determination in her voice, and Narcissa nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, Bella isn't alone, mother." Seeing Narcissa coming out of her shell, and both of them standing up for her, made Bellatrix's heart swell in pride.

"What?!" Druella spluttered.

"Please don't be so surprised. Bellatrix has been more of mother to us than you ever _could_. So don't even think that we would choose you over her." Andi spoke.

"Everyone keep quiet!" Arcturus' voice bellowed. No one had seen him at his angry before, and now the sisters were a little _concerned._ "Except for Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda, everyone leave immediately." It didn't take much time for others to leave. They stood in complete silence as their grandfather took his time to write a letter. Finally, he looked at the young women standing in front of him, and couldn't help but feel proud at how much they loved each other.

"I'm very proud of you Bella, and certainly of you two on how you stood up for your sister. I can't say I _approve_ your way of showing rebellion, but I _wouldn't_ become a hurdle in your way to achieving your dreams." He spoke, and with every word spoken, the smile on Bella's face grew wide. Picking the letter, he spoke, "I wrote this to the Head of House Lestrange, informing him that the marriage alliance between you and his son is _cancelled_. I don't think he's _worthy_ of my granddaughter." Arcturus spoke and was soon engulfed in Cissa's tiny arms. Bella was crying tears of happiness and Andromeda was laughing maniacally. Finally, Bellatrix was one step closer to achieve her dreams.


End file.
